UGY-R41 Man Rodi
The UGY-R41 Man Rodi is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Man Rodi is the main short-to-middle range combat mobile suit used by the pirate organization Brewers.High Grade 1/144 UGY-R41 Man Rodi model kit Manual | Translation 1 It is a restored machine that uses the Rodi frame, one of the many frame types produced during the Calamity War.High Grade 1/144 UGY-R41 Man Rodi model kit Manual | Translation 2 Many mobile suits using this frame were mass produced during the middle period of the Calamity War and served as the main units in the Outer Sphere for many years. As the Rodi frame does not have a defining characteristic feature, it also does not have many drawbacks either and is thus considered to be very versatile. Due to its versatility, it's able to support heavy armor and the Man Rodi is loaded with such until its maximum weight capacity, granting it high survivability. The Man Rodi is customized primarily for space as its heavy armor would be a huge burden under gravity, and as a result, its legs' design prioritized landing gear functions. Despite its bulky appearance, it's actually quite flexible and mobile in space when all of the thrusters distributed in the rear skirt, back and legs are actively used.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book Its mobility is further enhanced with the use of the Alaya-Vijnana System. As the Brewers is a pirate organization, their MO usually centers around targeting merchant ships that carry valuable cargo. In battle, the Brewers would deploy Man Rodi units in front in order to absorb fire from the targeted ship's anti-aircraft fire. The takeover of the target ship is eventually done by invading and taking over the bridge. While it is mobile and well protected, the main weakness of the Man Rodi is its short operating time due to its high fuel consumption from its weight. Eventually, the suit is also used by other organizations. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of vulcan guns are mounted at the top of the suit's head.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book ;*Hammer Chopper :A close combat weapon with varied uses. Aside from functioning as a hatchet, it can also be used as a hammer since there is a hammer head on the opposite side of the blade. Below the hammer head is a thruster unit, which upon activation, can enhance the weapon's attack power or to allow it to travel further when thrown. The thruster unit also functions as an attachment point for storing the weapon on the rear skirt weapon mount. ;*90mm Submachine Gun :A simple mobile suit-use submachine gun that is widely circulated, pirates favor the weapon due to its relatively low price. Due to its light weight, it is easy to handle. It can be fired single handedly or held with both hands, and during precision firing, the stock is extended. The Submachine gun can be stored on the same rear skirt weapon mount as the one used by the Hammer Chopper if it is free. ;*Hand Grenade :One hand grenade can be stored behind each side skirt armor. Besides the normal explosive grenade, there is also other variations like smoke grenade and their blast timing can be altered by shooting at it. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. Hence, most mobile suits from that era are compatible with it. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot’s spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow. ;*Wire Hook :Used for grappling or as an anchor, one is mounted in each forearm.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Claws can be deployed from the tip of the wire hook. History The Man Rodis were deployed by the Brewers in their attacks against Tekkadan and Turbines in order to capture Kudelia Aina Bernstein. After the Brewers were defeated, nine Man Rodis were acquired by Tekkadan. Orga Itsuka, Tekkadan's leader, decided to sell them as he felt that they could not use machines that were involved in the death of Masahiro Altland, but nonetheless Tekkadan salvaged two of the Alaya-Vijnana systems from the Man Rodi and refit them onto Gusion Rebake and Ryusei-Go. However, not all the Man Rodis were sold. Some were converted into Landman Rodis and later deployed to Tekkadan's Earth Branch. By chance, two wrecked Man Rodis were found and salvaged by the Hakuri siblings in the debris field. They then modified the two units into their personal MS, the UGY-R41/H Hakuri Rodi. Later, several Man Rodis were deployed by JPT Trust during its battle with Tekkadan. Piloted by Human Debris and painted in a purple and brown color scheme, these machines were ordered to the frontlines when Tekkadan overwhelmed the other mercenary pilots. Several were destroyed in the brutal assault. Picture Gallery Man Rodi Gyoubu.jpeg Man Rodi Gyoubu 2.jpeg Man rodi gyoubu 3.jpeg uy1tg4bmckrs3uysfxtg.jpg|Masahiro's Man Rodi smashed by Gusion's hammer 1449390240771.jpg|The eye sensor of Man Rodi Man Rodi Frame Schematics.jpg|Man Rodi Frame Schematics IBO-ep42-JPT-Trust-Man-Rodi.jpg|Man Rodis owned by the JPT Trust. Gunpla & Toys HG Man Rodi.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 UGY-R41 Man Rodi (2015): box art References Gundam Gusion Man Rodi Gundam Frame.jpeg External Links